The Thing That Couldn't Die
The Thing That Couldn't Die is a 1958 American horror film about an evil, undead warlock (Robin Hughes) who plots to use the residents of a California ranch to reunite his severed head with his body so that he can return to life. The film costarred William Reynolds and Carolyn Kearney. Plot Summary Gideon Drew (Hughes) is a powerful warlock who is sentenced to death in 1579. The judge orders that his head be buried separately from his body.Some 400 years later, budding psychic Jessica (Kearney) uses a dowsing rod to locate a well site on her Aunt's ranch. Instead of water, workers find an old box from 1579. Gordon (Reynolds) thinks that it could be a valuable relic once owned by Sir Francis Drake, but when he leaves to summon a local archaeologist, the greedy ranch hands break into the box. Inside they find Gideon's head, which hypnotizes Mike (Charles Hovath) into killing the ranch foreman. Gideon needs his body to come back to life, and Mike tells him about Jessica's talent for finding things, but she is unknowingly protected from his mind control by an amulet she's wearing. Instead, Gideon hypnotizes Linda (Andrea Martin), a guest at the ranch, and sends Mike off to be killed in a gun battle with the police. Linda is unable to get the amulet away from Jessica, but when Jessica gives it to Gordon for study, Linda brings her Gideon's head. This time Jessica is easily hypnotized by Gideon and agrees to lead the search for his coffin. The group finds the body, and Jessica attaches Gideon's head, bringing him back to life. Unfortunately, the first person he attacks is Gordon, who still has the amulet. Gideon and the amulet fall back into the coffin, and he is destroyed for good. THING1.png|Linda hears a knock at the window THING2.png|Thinking its her boyfriend, she opens the curtains... THING3.png|...and is horrified by the sight of Gideon's head THING4.png|Gideon uses his peers on her THING5.png|She falls into a trance THING6.png|And is under his control THING7.png|Linda joins Mike and Gideon THING8.png|The head mentally commands his minions THING9.png|Mike charges the police and is shot THING10.png|"You're safe now," Linda tells Gideon THING 11.png|Linda gets her new orders from Gideon THING 12.png|Linda tries to casually nab Jessica's amulet THING 13.png|Or steal it when she's asleep THING 14.png|But no success THING 15.png|The direct approach fails, too THING 16.png|Jessica refuses to search for the coffin THING17.png|Jessica gives up the amulet THING 18.png|Linda offers Jessica a going away gift THING 19.png|Jessica is excited to get a new hat THING 20.png|Hmm... not a hat THING 21.png|Poor Gideon stuck his head in a hat box for this THING 22.png|Jessica is instantly hypnotized THING 23.png|Linda asks Jessica if she likes her gift THING 24.png|Jessica falls under Gideon's control THING 25.png|"I like it very much" THING 26.png|Two mesmerized servants THING 27.png|The new Jessica appears downstairs THING 28.png|She agrees to search for the coffin after all THING 29.png|A change of clothes and a drink later... THING 30.png|...Jessica is off to find her master's body THING 31.png|"Yep, that's a coffin" THING 32.png|Minion 1 is pleased THING 33.png|And so is Minion 2 THING 34.png|Gideon's body rises from the coffin THING 35.png|Jessica adds the head THING 36.png|Gideon is whole again THING 37.png|Jessica smiles THING 38.png|Gordon breaks out the amulet THING 39.png|Gideon is driven back into his coffin THING 40.png|And is reduced to bones THING 41.png|Jessica is freed from Gideon's mind control THING 42.png|Should probably donate that to a museum, though Category:Western Live Action Category:Films Live-Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Mind Control Category:Horror Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist